


专属男妓

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: 在遇到蜘蛛侠之前，Tony首先遇到了一个讨人喜欢的“应召男孩”





	专属男妓

自从2008年以后，Tony已经很久没有经历过这种事了。

与从前不同，一提起Tony Stark这个名字，人们的第一印象早已不再是曾经那个每周都与名模爆出新绯闻的花花公子，等到他将公司一股脑甩给了Pepper经营，连亿万富翁的光环都好像褪去了一点。他身上Iron Man的标签太过夺目，不可避免地将其他一切都掩盖得有些暗淡。

好像超级英雄就不需要做爱似的。

已经很久没有人在谈完生意后这么直白的邀请他，要不要一起去“找找乐子”了。

Tony看着对方过于灿烂而显露出几丝猥琐的笑容，兴致缺缺地摆了摆手，即使是在过去很多荒唐的日子里，他对于这种皮肉交易也没什么兴趣。给一夜情的对象花钱和花钱买一夜情虽然听上去差不多，但Tony始终觉得自己还算是个有格调的花花公子，做爱这种事，如果不是你情我愿气氛正好，带给他的乐趣还不如窝在实验室里拧螺丝。

于是，当Tony独自回到为他安排好的酒店房间，却一眼看到房间中心的大床上，正坐着一个男孩时，他真切地感到了几分惊讶。

一是没想到对方这么执着于想要帮自己找乐子，看来是真的急需Tony为他提供更多的投资，以至于完全放弃了脸面，居然只能想出这种蹩脚的主意来讨好他。Tony不由得因为这种脑回路而翻了个白眼，难道他还指望一个男妓在睡觉时帮他谈生意不成？

二则是惊讶于对方为他挑选的对象。不得不说，成为Iron Man后，他几乎可以算得上洁身自好。而Tony年轻时一向荤素不忌，可大多数的床伴仍是金发碧眼的传统女郎，前凸后翘一个都不少——怎么想为他“提供服务”的也不应该是这么个一眼看过去都嫌青涩的男孩。

没错，男孩，还只是boy，连个man都算不上。Tony不知道小报又给他添加了什么新癖好。

说是男妓，但眼前这个男孩似乎紧张得要命，完全没有久经风月的气质，也没有像惯常Tony想象的那样，穿着内衣或干脆直接赤裸着躺在床上，用床单遮住所有非重点部位，该露的却一样都没少露，见到Tony的第一眼就用粘腻的眼神盯着他，甜蜜地喊他的名字。

他只是局促地坐在床上，紧贴着床沿，大半个屁股都还悬在空中，一看到Tony推门进来，立刻像一只受惊的兔子跳了起来，老老实实地站在房间中间任他打量，十根手指在身前纠结成一团，等注意到Tony的视线，又飞速地将手背在了身后。衣服也严实得仿佛他来找Tony只是为了和他谈一场关于世界和平的严肃课题——这么说可能也不太合适，Tony不太确定这个男孩的年纪，但他看起来肯定没有二十岁——总之更适合来找Tony，和他夸夸其谈自己有多优秀，希望Stark工业能为他提供奖学金之类的。

  
“你是谁，Happy让你进来了吗？”Tony明知故问，希望男孩能收到自己并不打算发生些什么的暗示。

“我、我有一个兼职，您今晚有什么需要的吗？Mr……Mr Stark。”

男孩飞红的脸颊和半遮半掩的言词让Tony有些摸不准，他是真的太天真还是打定主意今晚要和Tony玩一场师生扮演游戏。Wow，这孩子语气里的尊敬几乎比撩拨还要多，自己曾经有遇到过在床上还想着叫自己先生的人吗？

他甚至在用兼职来形容应召男妓这件事。

无论真假，这都让Tony终于生出了一点新的兴趣。他不再单纯地站在门口欣赏男孩窘迫的模样，随手关上房门，懒散地也坐在了床上，仰头用比方才更为直白而带着欲望的目光，开始了新一轮的“视奸”。男孩的皮肤很白，眼睛不算特别大，却又圆又亮，看着自己时总显得很无辜，像一只初生的鹿，光溜溜的下巴上还没有长出胡须，只有一小点红润的青春痘。

门锁扣上发出一声清脆的咔哒声，Tony饶有兴致地发现，男孩的身体也跟着同时颤了一下。幅度很小，但很可爱。

Tony盯着他因为焦虑而下意识微微皱起的鼻尖，挺翘的鼻梁上被挤出了几道细细的纹路，一边随手脱下自己的西装外套，又慢慢去解领带上的温莎结：“你叫什么名字？多大了？至少成年了吧？”

“……Peter。”关于年龄的问题，男孩只是简单地耸了耸肩，介绍自己时也没有说姓氏，鉴于他可能的职业，Tony有点怀疑连名字都是假的，反正他也并不太在意这一点。

“Okay，kid，你打算为我提供什么服务？”

Peter原本目不转睛地望着Tony在领口灵活跳跃的手指，突兀间听见Tony这么问他，忙慌乱地避开了眼神，转而去盯着自己的脚尖，再也没有抬起头，看上去好像马上就要喘不过气来。

“什么都行……”他最终这样说道，顿了顿，又补充上了称呼，“sir。”

Sir——这比刚才的Mr Stark更像是一场师生游戏了。

“Mr Stark，您……uh，对不起，这么问可能有点不礼貌，您有什么……癖好吗？”与自己接下来的处境相比，Peter似乎更担心冒犯到他，“它们价格好像不一样。”

这个愚蠢得几乎有点可爱的问题让Tony禁不住噗嗤一下笑了起来：“哈，我显然是个穷光蛋，付不起费用让你在我面前脱衣服。看看我是谁，kid。”

他托着下巴静静看着Peter脸上的红晕因为他的调侃而迅速地蔓延到了耳根和脖颈，一路渗入锁骨下方，被洁白的衬衫遮掩成更为诱人的模样。只是仍旧没有动弹，大有一副如果Tony不主动对他做点什么，就要在原地站到天荒地老的气势。

“你是说你什么都能接受？你看上去这么纯，尺度可比我想象的要大多了。我是不是不应该叫你孩子？嗯？小骚货？”

对Tony来说，这实在是上床前很轻微的调情，连dirty talk都谈不上，可Peter这下连眼圈都跟着红了起来，咬着嘴唇无措地看着Tony，神色中还带着一点恼怒，好像受到了莫大的刺激，又完全不晓得怎么回应。

“Wow，kid，我还是要和你确认一下，你是自愿的没错吧？我想我对你的身份没有产生什么误解？你应该不是被迫卖淫，或者只是来我房里和我请教物理问题？”Tony玩笑地指了指胸前亮着的反应堆，“你有坏人需要Iron Man帮你消灭吗？”

“I'm sorry，Mr Stark，我只是、我只是还有点不习惯。”Peter很快地摇了摇头，低声咕哝了一句抱歉，在Tony的打趣下终于也认识到了自己的慢热不太适合此刻的氛围，几步蹭到床边，弯下腰笨拙地试图去亲吻Tony的嘴唇。

Tony有点好奇这孩子究竟能做到什么地步，破天荒的没有做出更多回应，只是微微张开了嘴巴，坐在原地任由他亲。一开始Peter好像只会用嘴唇进行单纯的碰触，一边厮磨，一边还有空去悄悄观察Tony的表情，Tony俏皮地冲他眨眨眼，Peter便吓到似的迅速合上眼睑，转而又开始尝试着伸出舌尖，轻轻地舔舐Tony的嘴唇，想为这个吻增加些新东西。但直到Tony一圈唇瓣全被他舔弄得湿漉漉的，也没能等到一个真正的热吻。

然而，从Peter生涩甚至纯洁的吮吻中生出的欲望却并没减少半分，Tony被撩拨得心头发痒，从鼻腔哼笑一声，旋即露出牙齿，浅浅地在Peter的下嘴唇上咬了一口。Peter诧异地对上Tony已经染上情欲，比平日更深一些的焦糖色瞳孔，一声小小的惊呼还未成调，立刻便被随之而来的舌尖侵占了口腔内的空隙。Tony的舌尖在他嘴唇上的牙印流连了两秒，进而也去勾弄Peter柔软的舌头，在有限的空间内灵活追逐起来，他的经验远不是Peter这种雏儿能够比得上的，轻而易举地便将Peter亲得四肢酥软，向前倾靠在了自己怀里，口中发出啧啧的暧昧水声和断续的呜咽。

Peter显然还没有掌握在深吻中正常呼吸的技巧，刚开始还被动而乖顺地承受着Tony的掠夺，一旦肺中的空气将将用尽，便忍不住想要向后瑟缩，Tony反手扣住他的后脑，止住了Peter轻微的挣扎动作不许他逃离，眯着眼睛看他脸上迷醉和痛苦混合的表情，直到觉得再多一秒，这孩子真的会在自己的吻中窒息，才终于愿意松开掌心的力道。

他有些好笑地看着Peter刚一得到自由，便迫不及待大口呼吸的模样，这孩子的每一个行为都好像将青涩这两个字完全刻在了身上。

“小家伙，你怎么连接吻都不会？我是你第一个客人吗？”Tony故意板起脸逗他，“你不会还是处吧？其实我比较喜欢有经验的呢。”

听了他的话，Peter有些惊慌地瞪圆了双眼，也顾不得矜持和迷茫，一下子抓住了Tony的手，乞求道：“别，Mr Stark，我不是，我……”

他结巴了半天，可好像自己也不知道应该说些什么，又显而易见地不会说谎，最后只好有点委屈地喃喃道：“我自慰过的。”

他又一次用那种敬慕又恳切的眼神望着Tony，好像他们没有在讨论下流的做爱问题：“您可以教我，Mr Stark，我会很听话的，什么都行。”

Tony很确定Peter显然并不理解，“什么都行”这句话在这种情境下究竟意味着什么。

他伸出手，用指腹抹去了Peter眼角刚才因为过于激烈的亲吻而渗出的生理性泪水，又向下暧昧地轻轻摩挲Peter突出的颧骨与棱角尚未分明的柔软脸颊。这孩子的眼睛是和自己接近的棕色，却又与自己很不相似，像加了很多糖粒的咖啡、沾着奶油的热巧克力，又或是水果味的甜酒。亲吻时仿佛能从中尝到香草冰激凌，口交时说不定像是在吃冰棒。

Peter跟着他的动作稍稍歪过头，主动用脸颊蹭了蹭Tony的手心，这种信任和依赖感显然不太应该被交付于第一次卖春时遇到的客人。哪怕这个客人是一个拯救过世界的超级英雄也不是很合适——但这实在是很能满足一个人的自信心和占有欲。

短暂的沉默后，他意味深长地问：“你确定要我教你？一切？”

“Yes，sir，please，别赶我走。”

生疏又礼貌的单音节比Mr Stark还能引起人的征服欲望，这样予取予求的姿态也仿佛在叫嚣着想让人将他眉宇间残存的那点天真和不谙世事完全撕碎，在纯白的纸上泼洒上更多属于自己的色彩。小腹发紧地挺直了身子，连Tony都被自己心底涌出的那股带着点黑暗的冲动惊到了。

“脱衣服，自慰给我看。”Tony简单地命令，“当我让你做什么时，记住要说thank you，sir。”

“O……okay，我是说，thank you，sir。”

正如他刚刚说的那样，作为一个新手，Peter意外的听话，细长的手指哆嗦着去够自己衬衫上的扣子，却半天都没能让它成功从缝隙中脱身，最终也不知是自己感到了不耐烦，还是怕Tony会因为他磨蹭的动作生气，手下一用力，便将领口的第一颗纽扣直接拽了下来。

“跟着我的话做，先脱裤子，衬衫脱一半就可以，慢点儿解扣子，不用着急，kid，你的身体很漂亮，我很有兴致欣赏。”Tony声音沙哑地低声命令，Peter几乎立刻就涨红了脸，顺从地解开裤子随意堆在脚下，又捏着自己的内裤边缘，有些犹豫地抬眼想去观察Tony的神情，在得到Tony简单的一个挑眉后，只好羞耻地抿着嘴唇，将最后一层内裤也慢慢褪下丢在了地上。

等到最后的衬衫也半脱半挂在肩膀，Peter的全身几乎都漫上了淡淡的粉色。

Tony的视线在Peter苍白的胸膛和小巧的乳头流连了一会儿，逐渐下移到细白的长腿，和疏淡体毛遮掩下半软的性器，有些口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇：“接下来你知道应该做什么，做个有礼貌的乖孩子，okay？”

Peter的身体在他的暗示下忍不住轻轻颤抖了一下：“请……请看我自慰？”他好像有点明白Tony的意思，却又并不理解如何才能正确地取悦到他，结结巴巴地说完，居然仍旧记得补上称呼，“Mr Stark，uh……sir？”

Tony不动声色地冲他点点头。

Peter便犹豫地伸出手去撸动自己已经有了反应的性器，诚实而完全专心开始给自己自慰，甚至没有分出多余的心思来“诱惑”Tony，好在他因为被人视奸自慰而羞耻得微微颤抖的身体，以及拼命想要忍耐却欲盖弥彰的细微呻吟都足够让Tony满意。随着性器昂扬得愈发明显，Peter便不太能承受得住原本的站立姿势，两条笔直的长腿向外分得更开了些，在快感的冲击下生理性地发颤，已经不自觉地踮起了脚尖。

“啊嗯………Mr Stark，我能不能……嗯……”一旦试图开口说话，Peter方才努力噎在喉咙的喘息和呻吟便不受控制地溢了出来。

“想坐下吗？”Tony一边问，一边起身去酒店的床头柜翻找起来，这种地方的设施一向很齐全，更别说今天还是打着想要讨好自己的念头，各种用具一应齐全。Tony随手拿起两个金灿灿的、分别连着两条细链的小巧夹子，见到Peter不住点头，快步走回他身边，坏心思地笑了笑，“那我可就要给你加一点新装饰了。”

Peter迷茫地看向他，眼瞳里被情欲支配得已经有些不太清醒，听到Tony的话，便迫不及待地胡乱点了点头。

Tony捏了捏Peter胸前两颗梅子色的乳粒，绕着乳晕轻柔地画圈，直到它们很快在空气中更加鲜明地站立起来，Peter的嗓子也跟着挤出几声软着调的呜咽。Tony弯了弯嘴角，很快将夹子分别夹在了两粒乳尖上，将原本圆润的突起可怜巴巴地压成了扁扁的形状，被金链的重量拽得微微下坠。

显少会承受袭击的敏感部位被这样对待，Peter显然很不习惯，他反射性地一下子死死抓住Tony的衬衫，急促地摇头：“No，太疼了——”

拒绝的话刚刚说出口，Peter就意识到自己似乎犯了什么不得了的错误，嗫喏着又想向Tony道歉，“I'm sorry，Mr Stark——”

Tony漫不经心地伸出手指，轻轻弹在了左胸的乳夹上，然后满意地听到了Peter乱节奏的呼吸：“是啊，kid，你对我的要求记得还不够牢，那这个装饰就要再彻底一点了。”

这样说着，他又将坠在乳夹下的两条锁链拉向Peter胸口中央，扣上了链子中段的暗扣。原本只被重力拉扯的乳头又强行被链子提起，被迫挺立着微微向中间倾斜，剧烈的疼痛骤然袭来，让Peter不由自主地发出一声尖锐的吸气声，脚下一个不稳，竟直接跌在了Tony的怀中，Tony顺势一带，便搂着他的腰，干脆让两个人都倒在了柔软的床铺上。

链子的拉扯加上突然的撞击，大约是真的疼得狠了，Peter好半晌都没能发出声音来，也没有过多的动作，只是将头埋在Tony的肩窝，小口小口地吸气。Tony有些担忧地搂住他的后背，安慰地上下画圈。

“……Thank you，sir。”几秒钟后，Peter带着哭腔在他耳边小声说道。

Tony没想到他这时居然还记着说谢谢，Peter赤裸的腿和半勃起的性器都紧密地压在他身上，随着身体的细微扭动也不断在磨蹭着Tony的欲望中心，早已挺立了许久的下身更是涨得发痛。终于忍不住将Peter整个翻了个身，手指一挑，勾着链子将已经半脱落的乳夹从Peter已经肿起来的殷红乳头上扯了下来，转而用唇舌覆了上去，绕着乳晕反复地舔吻。手上沾着润滑，揉了揉Peter又一次颤巍巍直立起的性器，又一路向后穴够去。

对于已经被彻底挑惹起欲望的身体来说，任何碰触都是一种甜蜜的折磨，更不用说Tony此时一举一动全都停在最私密的地方。几番动作下来，Peter连呜咽都变得断断续续起来，终于承受不住似的伸出手，抓握住Tony的头发，想要阻止在自己胸前肆虐的舌尖。Tony闷笑一声，叼住一边的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻拉拽，手指也终于寻找到内壁最敏感的一点，Peter几乎立刻便发出了一声尖细而高亢的呻吟，大约是被自己声音中不加掩饰的渴望吓到了，又有些羞耻地仰起头，咬住了自己的手背，想阻止更多的声音泄露出来。

Tony眉心微蹙，很快伸手制止了Peter的“自虐”行为，温柔地吻住了Peter的嘴唇，听他从唇齿间漏出的甜腻呻吟和模糊的乞求。

见后穴已经扩张得差不多了，Tony抽出水淋淋的手指，将Peter的两条腿分开向上推去，Peter的柔韧性比他想象的好很多，轻易便被Tony摆成了自己抱住大腿露出后穴的M型。Tony将忍耐良久的性器对准Peter的穴口，一点一点、坚定而强硬地挤了进去。性器被湿热的肠道包裹住，让Tony忍不住发出了一声满足的喟叹，Peter在他身下发出短促的闷哼，环在自己腿上的手指下意识地松开，向着Tony的方向够去。在腿上力道猛然一泄，迷迷糊糊地意识到自己不该这么做后，才又乖乖抱住了自己的大腿，想要恢复成原来的姿势。

Tony发现，这孩子在感到疼痛，或是觉得受到伤害时，好像总是很渴望Tony能抱抱他。

他安慰地俯身吻了吻Peter的耳垂，让两个人的身体能贴得更近些，下身的动作却没有丝毫停下，规律而急促地在紧致的肠道内抽插，在调整了几下角度后，很快便让Tony找到了刚刚令Peter一度失控的敏感点。

“唔……”肠壁渐渐习惯了粗长的摩擦，一点难以言喻的酥麻便逐渐代替了疼痛在甬道内蔓延开，每一次被顶到身体最深处，Peter几乎都要激灵一下，强烈的快感沿着尾椎蹿上大脑，无论是激烈的冲撞还是细腻的研磨，都好像带着电流一般，浑身上下其余的部位好像都失却了感知能力，只剩下被Tony肏干的下身还在被水浪般的快感一波一波地冲击着，将Peter整个人都淹没在潮水中。

等到Tony终于在Peter的体内发泄出来时，带着温度的精液喷射在内壁的奇异感觉几乎让Peter的眼前泛起了白光，紧跟着也喘着粗气在Tony的手中射了出来。

“舒服吗，小处男？”前后双重的快感让他好一阵都没能回过神来，直到Tony戏谑地翻身躺在他身边，在他眼前挥动手掌，Peter才有些茫然地看了过去。

“Th……Thank you，sir。”他磕磕绊绊地说道。

Tony惊讶地挑眉，噗嗤一下冲Peter笑了起来：“Wow，我真的很喜欢你，kid，你看上去是个乖宝宝，uh，我是说，不仅是在床上，还是会乖乖在学校上课的那种。你怎么会来干这个？”

他敏锐地注意到，听到这个问题，Peter悄悄攥紧了拳头。

最后，他垂下眼睛，小声说道：“……我叔叔去世了，我需要钱。”

很奇怪，明明只是第一次见面，Tony的心脏却被Peter痛苦的表情传染了似的，浅浅地也抽痛起来，潜意识只想要凑过去吻吻他的脸，甚至没有掺杂更多的情欲。这对久经风月的Tony Stark来说，着实是一件不可思议的事情。

无论如何，他一向很诚实地面对自己的喜好，一旦发觉自己可能对这个孩子有比一夜情更加不同寻常的兴趣，便不可能再允许他再对别人露出近似的表情来。

“你以后不需要再做这个了。”

他冲怔愣的Peter耸了耸肩，没有过多倾诉自己心底不同寻常的柔和情感，简单地解释道：“我是Tony Stark。”

“但——但我不能随便收您的钱。”Peter歪头看着他的脸，好像倏而回忆起了什么美好的事情，露出一个柔软的笑容，“您是个好人，我很喜欢您——我从小就很喜欢Iron Man，您救过很多很多人，虽然可能多到您自己都记不清了，但是，如果这一切都是注定要发生的话……”

他似乎有些犹豫，耳根也浮上些羞赧的绯红：“我很开心我遇到的第一个人是您，Mr Stark。”

这番告白称得上体贴又真挚，让人心头软甜，但Tony还是忍不住为那个刺耳的“第一个人”而皱起了眉头。

“No，你和我上床，我很喜欢你，我想给你钱，这很合理。”

Peter只是沉默地弯了弯唇角。

心血来潮地，Tony又一次选择了顺从心头那阵冲动：“Okay，kid，我不和你讨论无偿问题，还是像我刚才说的那样，我对你很满意，但我不喜欢别人随便碰属于我的东西，包括还在进行时的床伴。”

“Uh……Mr Stark，你的意思是说……？”

Tony凑过去拍了拍Peter被汗打湿有些凌乱的头发，对自己想出的主意很是满意：“无论你需要多少钱，告诉我，随便你想不想继续这份工作吧，但从今天开始，你就是我一个人的专属男妓了，我尽量不去打扰你的正常生活，我肯定你这个年龄还得上大学什么的，但最好随叫随到，怎么样？kid？”

Peter的双眼亮晶晶的看着他，好像Tony在刚才的几秒内完成了什么壮举，将星星挂在了天上。

“我很开心，Mr Stark。”Peter主动地向他爬过来，依偎在Tony的怀里，他的脸色仍有些不寻常的苍白，好像还是在担心着什么，“我只是……我还不需要上大学呢。” 

-

直到两个月后，Tony看着Friday分析出来的、Spider-Man的真实身份，才终于明白了Peter当初说的，还不需要上大学是什么意思。

和Peter分别没多久，还尚未等Tony来得及联系他，索科维亚协议和紧随而来的复仇者内部分歧就一股脑地朝Tony压过来，让他再也没有心思再去考虑任何私事。也没有再联系过Peter这个让他一见就很喜欢的青少年。

他确实如自己想象的一样是个乖孩子，成绩好得连Tony也挑不出任何毛病。

Peter Parker，还只是一个刚上高中的学生。

  
Tony盯着空中漂浮的电子资料与照片，在绕着自己的实验室焦躁而震惊地踱了半小时步后，才终于下定了决心，冲着虚空喃喃自语：“Okay，Friday，好姑娘，帮我打电话给Mr Parker。” 

“……Hello？”Peter的声音听起来很惊讶，在两个月的通讯静默中，他显然已经不觉得自己还能再收到这个号码的联系。

“……Mr Stark，是你吗？”

“唯一的那个，很显然。kid，我需要你这个周末都和我在一起，实际上是在德国，你有空吗？”Tony咽下一口唾沫，尽量轻快地说道。

“什、什么？uh，我是说，yeah，我有空，我很乐意，Mr Stark。”在自己刻意含糊的误导下，Peter显然也跟着想到了另一个方向，Tony很轻易就能从他磕绊的声音中猜出Peter掩藏在电话线后的紧张和期待，“我以为……我以为您把我忘了呢，sir。”

这孩子听上去几乎有点委屈，Tony心头从刚刚看到Peter年龄起就生出的某种挥之不去的罪恶感，在这点委屈中仿佛也跟着化去了，化作了熟悉的、与两个月前相比甚至更为浓烈的渴望：“我要你穿着那套蜘蛛睡衣来，直接用蛛丝荡过来就更好了，我要给你的衣服做个全面的升级，当然，我们还可以顺便开个超英主题的性爱party，双人的那一种，记住了吗？”

电话那头传来了一阵乱糟糟的声音，大约是Peter在惊慌中碰撞了什么东西。

“Mr Stark，你、你说什么？我不是——”

“别试图对我说谎，Spidey，你说过的，嗯哼？还记得吗？专属男妓，随叫随到，kid，到了你该履行义务的时候了。”

-  
  
END


End file.
